8 of Memories
by NamikazeHana
Summary: [Apa arti pertemanan bagimu?] Seseorang yang datang dan pergi tanpa salam? Atau orang yang bisa menerimamu dan kekuranganmu, membuatmu melupakan kebencian dari apa yang kamu benci? -Kushina #EventFriendshipFNI


**DISCLAIMER**

 ** _Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto_**

 ** _Naruto Fanfiction by Nabilahana/NamikazeHana_**

 ** _Namikaze Minato x UzumakiKushina_**

 ** _8 Of Memories_**

 ** _Friendship, Romance_**

 ** _Warning!_**

 _Typo bertebaran, mungkin merusak mata karena gak rapih,_

 ** _#Event_Friendship_FNI_**

 ** _blurb :_**

 ** _[Apa arti pertemanan bagimu?]_**

\--

 **1**.

"Lepaskan tangan menjijikan itu dari rambutku!" teriak anak perempuan berambut merah pada anak-anak laki-laki yang menarik kuat rambutnya. Ini sangat memuakkan, pikirnya. Dia ingin melawan, memukul wajah-wajah anak-anak yang mengganggunya hingga tidak seorang pun bisa mengenali mereka lagi. Tapi sulit untuk memberontak, ada 3 anak yang menarik rambutnya dan posisi mereka berbeda. Melawan pun sangat sulit.

"Menangis saja, Tomat! Atau berteriaklah, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, haha!" tawa anak laki-laki di samping kanan membuatnya kesal disusul dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Berhenti kalian!" teriak anak perempuan lagi, dia muak. Memukul anak laki-laki di sebelah kanan, menahan rasa sakit dari kiri dan belakangnya. Dia terus memukul hingga semua anak laki-laki yang mengerjainya tidak bisa berkutik.

Kushina —anak perempuan itu berlari sekuat tenaga, tidak mau mendengar atau melihat pandangan orang lain padanya. Tentu saja, setelah tindakan kriminal yang telah dia lakukan pada 3 anak laki-laki, siapa yang mau mendekatinya? Ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya, dan dia benci sangat membenci warna rambutnya!

"Uzumaki- _san_! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu berantakan?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut jabrik seperti duri-duri pada durian menurutnya. Nadanya penuh kekhawatiran, dan memegang bahu Kushina, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa sih! Menyingkirlan!" usir Kushina kasar, dia mendorong tubuh mungil anak laki-laki itu. Tidak dapat mengimbangi dorongannya, anak laki-laki itu jatuh dengan rasa sakit. Ditolak dan juga karena kepalanya membentur tubuh orang dewasa.

\--

 **2.**

8 tahun, umurnya bertambah. Begitupula kesialannya. Anak-anak seumuran dan kakak kelasnya masih sering mengejek rambut merahnya. Mengerjainya dengan berbagai macam hal, dan paling parah adalah membuatnya masuk ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kecil yang sangat fatal seperti patah tulang.

Sungguh dia membenci rambut merahnya! Benci! Benci! Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyukai rambut merah yang ada padanya sejak lahir.

 **Teman?** _Hahahaha!_ Pertanyaan bodoh, mana mungkin dia memiliki teman. Parahnya dia tidak ingat semua nama anak-anak di sekitarnya. Siapa peduli? Mereka hanya datang sesaat untuk menyakitinya, untuk apa dia mengingat nama-nama itu?

"Uzumaki- _san_ , mau pergi ke sekolah bersamaku?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut jabrik, lebih kurus dibandingkan dirinya. Memakai jaket putih dengan garis hitam kesayangannya itu. Kushina tidak akan memperkenalkan anak laki-laki itu, dia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak mengingat nama-nama anak-anak di sekitarnya.

"Aku mau membolos! Pergi saja sendiri!" jawabnya kasar tidak ada lembut-lembutnya kepada anak laki-laki yang ramah padanya.

"Tidak! Uzumaki- _san_ harus ke sekolah! Bagaimana jika nanti Uzumaki- _san_ tidak naik kelas?" tanya anak laki-laki itu khawatir. Kushina memutar matanya bosan. Dia mengabaikan anak laki-laki itu dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan sekolah.

"Bukankah jika Uzumaki- _san_ tidak naik kelas, anak-anak lain akan semakin semena-mena denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Durian!" balas Kushina kesal. Tapi bukannya pergi anak laki-laki itu malah berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," keputusan sepihak anak laki-laki itu yang bahkan tidak bisa Kushina tolak. Jadi dia berlari melewati setiap gang, dan keramaian. Apapun demi ketenangan hidupnya! Anak laki-laki itu harus menghilang dari pandangannya sekarang juga!

\--

 **3.**

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Durian!" ucapnya kesal setelah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Dia memutuskan duduk di hamparan rumput dengan sungai mengalir tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sejuk. Oke, tapi suasananya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Anak laki-laki itu masih mengikutinya! Bahkan dengan tenang duduk di sampingnya.

"Namaku, Namikaze Minato, panggil saja Minato, Uzumaki- _san_!" jawab Minato di sampingnya. "Tadi itu seru sekali, aku senang bermain bersamamu!"

"Grrr, Kamu bodoh ya?! Siapa yang mengajakmu bermain coba, dan untuk apa kamu ikut denganku! Terus kamu dengan santai duduk di sini dan memperkenalkan diri! Siapa lagi namamu, Mina... Mina apa lah itu! Durian lebih simpel!" marah Kushina padanya. Minato hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina yang tanpa jeda dan tidak ingat namanya.

"Hehe, aku sudah bilang, aku ikut bolos denganmu!" Kushina tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia hanya memainkan batu kecil melemparnya ke sungai sehingga batunya melompat hingga 4 kali lompatan. "Lemparan yang bagus, aku ingin mencobanya!"

"Oke! Jika kamu gagal, menjauhlah dariku!" ucap Kushina dengan kesal. Keputusan yang anak-anak kecil biasa buat tanpa berpikir. Tapi Minato menerimanya.

"Jika aku berhasil, Kita berteman!"

"Setuju!" benar-benar tanpa berpikir Kushina menerima permintaan Minato.

Dia mulai melempar batu yang Kushina berikan. 1 lompatan, 2 lompatan, 3 lompatan, 4 lompatan, 5 lompatan, 6 lompatan! Kushina tidak bisa berkata-kata. Merutuki batu yang sudah tenggelam beberapa menit, tapi tidak ada gunanya.

"Aku boleh memanggilmu Kushina kan? Dan aku senang berteman denganmu," tunggu Kushina belum setuju!

"Tidak! kamu pasti curang, pasti batu tadi punya sihir! Atau jangan-jangan kamu penyihir!" ucap Kushina lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Dia takut.

"Bukan kok! Eh, kenapa mundur gitu? Tunggu, hati-hati Kushina! Nanti kamu ja...," Minato tidak sempat memberi peringatan. Nyatanya gadis itu sudah lebih dulu terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai.

"Huaa!"

Walaupun tidak dalam, tapi Minato khawatir, jadi dia menghampiri Kushina. Tanpa aba-aba dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kushina.

"Pegang tanganku!"

"Kamu bodoh ya?!" maki Kushina lagi, dia menarik tangan Minato hingga anak laki-laki itu jatuh ke sungai. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

\--

 **4.**

"Ehem, jadi dia yang membuatmu bolos kemarin, Minato?" tanya anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan Minato dan Kushina. Nadanya lebih dingin dan menusuk tapi sebenarnya perhatian.

"Ahaha, jangan dibawa tegang begitu, Fuga- _kun_. Perkenalkan dia Uzumaki Kushina! Mulai sekarang kita bermain bersama dengannya oke!" balas Minato ramah.

"Hn," Kushina hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya meskipun tidak gatal. Dia tidak tahu orang yang dipanggil Fuga-kun itu setuju atau tidak. 'hn' itu terlalu ambigu.

"Bagus! Jangan lupa ajak Mikoto," Kushina melihat Minato sangat senang. Siapa lagi Mikoto? Ahh, bahkan memiliki satu teman bernama M-I-N-A-T-O saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Tapi sepertinya Fugaku dan Mikoto akan sulit di dekati. Tapi apa pedulinya?

 **Teman?** _Haha, pasti ini hanya candaan garing._

"Kalau Mikoto tidak sibuk dengan kue-kue keringnya aku akan mengajaknya bermain," balas Fuga alias Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Kushina. Tolong maafkan anak ini, dan jangan merepotkanku. Repotkan saja dia kalau ada apa-apa," balas Fugaku lalu pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato berdua.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan! Ayo kita bermain lagi,"

dan Kushina tidak bisa menolak ajakan Minato.

\--

 **5.**

Minato, Mikoto dan Fugaku. Hanya 3 nama itu yang dia ingat saat ini. Anak laki-laki itu benar-benar membuka dunianya yang sudah dia kunci kuat-kuat. Entah dia harus berterimakasih atau memaki Minato. Karena dia bahagia tapi juga sedih karenanya.

Minato, Fugaku bahkan Mikoto sangat dihormati di desanya -Konoha. Minato sangat pintar dan cerdas. Fugaku dan Mikoto dari salah satu klan terpandang Uchina. Sedangkan dirinya? Apa yang bisa dia banggakan? Klannya sudah lama punah. Tersisa dirinya. Rambut merah nyentrik ini bahkan sangat dia benci. Sangat!

"Kushina- _chan_ , cobalah kue buatanku!" ucap Mikoto di sampingnya. Dia tidak sadar temannya itu sedang melamun, setelah sadar dia menjahilinya dengan menempatkan kue di depan mulut Kushina.

"Eh?! Mi-," tepat ketika mulutnya terbuka, Mikoto dengan cepat memasukkan kuenya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Kushina memakannya dengan cepat.

"Rasanya sangat enak! Tapi," Mikoto tiba-tiba melihat Kushina yang murung. Tidak biasanya. Sejak pertama kenal, Kushina tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sedih, hanya kesal dan bersemangat. Monoton, tapi masih lebih parah Fugaku yang berekpresi datar ke mana-mana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Fugaku dan Minato datang dan menghampiri. Minato dengan sigap memeluk leher Kushina dari belakang. "Sepertinya seru, ada apa?"

"Durian bodoh! Muka kolot! Pergi dari sini! Ini pembicaraan perempuan!" geram Kushina menjitak dua kepala berbeda warna tersebut.

"Aduh!"

"Hn, membahas anu?" tanya Fugaku, Mikoto menjitak anak laki-laki ini.

"Kalian pergilah dulu! Ah, pergi dan tangkap ikan lalu kumpulkan kayu! Ini bekal kue untuk kalian!" ucap Mikoto cepat.

"Ikan? Kayu? Untuk apa?" tanya Minato, tapi tanpa basa-basi Fugaku menariknya pergi sebelum dapat balasan apapun.

Dan Kushina ingin tertawa melihatnya.

 **Teman**? _Kurasa tidak buruk_.

\--

 **6.**

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Mikoto melihat Kushina yang sedang tertawa. Gadis berambut merah itu kembali murung.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas berada dekat kalian," ucap Kushina. Mikoto kaget, dia langsung memeluk sahabatnya. Tentu saja gadis berambut merah itu menangis, untungnya Mikoto langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Kushina! Kamu adalah sahabat terbaik kami!"

"Katakan Mikoto, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentangku!" ucap Kushina lirih dalam tangisan.

"Kamu unik," ucap Mikoto sambil menyeka air matanya. "Jangan menangis lagi, pasti Fuga-kun dan Minato akan datang sebentar lagi! Tuh lihat, Minato bahkan berlari ke sini sambil membawa ikan!"

Kushina melihat ke tempat yang Mikoto tunjukkan. Minato dan Fugaku sangat cepat mengambil ikan dan kayu bakar. Mungkin keduanya punya bakat survival. Tidak lama, saat Minato memanggil nama mereka dia terjatuh, dan Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh lucu.

"Dasar ceroboh," ejek Fugaku.

"Huh? Sudahlah, ayo bakar ikan!"

 **Teman?** _Kurasa kami lebih dari ini._

\--

 **7.**

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu lagi, Minato!" kesal Kushina. Pasalnya sahabat jabriknya itu sudah membatalkan janji makan malam bersama sebanyak 3 kali. Padahal Mikoto dan Fugaku sudah datang. Dan sudah 3 kali juga pria itu datang meminta maaf dengan berbagai alasan.

"Aku janji, rencana selanjutnya tidak akan gagal," ucap Minato padanya.

"Huft? Tidak aku tidak mau percaya lagi denganmu!" Kushina pergi tanpa pamit pada siapapun. Dia sakit hati dengan Minato yang mengatakan berbagai alasan. Padahak dia tahu, Minato tidak sesibuk itu.

Umurnya 20 tahun, dan begitu juga dengan Mikoto, Minato dan Fugaku. Sebentar lagi kedua sahabatnya akan menikah. Ya, Mikoto dan Fugaku, tapi kenapa Minato yang sibuk! Dia kesal, dan cemburu. Bulan depan, Mikoto dan Fugaku bahkan akan berubah status, dan tentunya sibuk. Sulit bagi mereka untuk bermain seperti dulu, jangankan bermain membuat acara makan malam saja selalu dibatalkan sepihak oleh Minato.

Mikoto mengejarnya, menuntunnya duduk di bangku taman kota. Memeluknya dan menenangkan Kushina. Dia tidak menangis, tapi pikirannya terlalu pelik dan hatinya panas.

"Kushina- _chan_ , Minato tidak dengan sengaja membatalkan acara. Dia punga alasan yang besar, tapi tidak bisa memberitahumu. Kamu harusnya mengerti," ucap Mikoto tenang. Kushina tidak mau mendengarkan, dia marah menuruti pikirannya yang kacau.

"Benarkah?! Menurutnya aku sudah tidak penting! Dia memberitahu kalian, tapi aku tidak. Oke itu bagus! Bilang padanya jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" balas Kushina marah. Tidak lama Fugaku menarik Mikoto, memberi aba-aba untuk pergi. Tidak mau gadis itu menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan Kushina. Biar ahlinya saja yang bekerja.

Ya, Minato.

"Aku benci rambut merah ini! Rambut ini membawa sial! Kenapa takdir selalu memberikan aku rasa sakit! Hiks," tangisnya pecah. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dan tepat saat itu Minato memeluknya dari belakang. Ssperti yang biasa dia lakukan waktu masih kecil.

"Aku suka rambutmu. Itu tidak membawa sial, Kushina. Aku sangat menyukainya. Karena itu unik, seperti takdi benang merah yang membawamu kepadaku," ucapnya berbisik pelan pada Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kushina menghapus air matanya, mengucapkan kalimat tanya tanpa takut. Minato melepaskan pelukannya. Berlutut di depan Kushina, menyamakan tinggi merek.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kushina," Minato menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum melanjutnya ucapannya, "Izinkan aku jadi teman hidupmu,"

\--

 **8.**

"Jadi masih marah padaku?" tanya Minato pada istrinya. Dia memeluk Kushina erat.

"Ya, sangat," balas wanita itu dan mendorongnya. Kushina lalu menutup buku harian yang dia baca.

"Oh ayolah, padahal daritadi kamu tertawa seperti alien, dan menangis seperti akan kehilangan aku saja," goda Minato padanya.

"Oke aku merindukan anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun yang ngotot menjadikan aku temannya. Melakukan kesepakatan konyol denganku dan ikut bolos hanya demi menjadikan aku teman," balas Kushina menggoda. Berbicara seolah dia mendambakan Minato yang umurnya 8 tahun.

"Bagaimama sosoknya saat remaja?"

"Sangat menyebalkan, ceroboh, memelukku tiba-tiba dan mengganggu percakapanku dengan sahabatku. Sungguh menyebalkan, untung saja dia sahabatku juga. Jika tidak aku sudah menendangnya ke langit," balas Kushina lagi, kali ini raut wajahnya super kesal dan ingin memukul Minato rasanya. Sehingga pria itu was-was dengan menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

"Lalu yang dewasa?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Sulit ditebak. Dan lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Dia membatalkan janji, tapi alasannya sangat romantis. Aku bersyukur mengetahui dia menjadikan aku teman hidup dan matinya. Aku bahagia dengan keputusannya," balas Kushina yang pipinya memerah.

"Lalu yang sekarang?" tanya Minato lagi. Kushina melihat dirinya.

"Minato, boleh aku memukulmu sekarang?" tanya Kushina dengan 4 sudut siku-siku di jidatnya.

"Bagaimama kalau pelukan?"

"Minato!!"

\-- **The End** \--

Oke, maafkan aku kalau ceritanya absurd dan banyak typo dan maaf kalau cerita ini gak totalitas. Jujur aku membuatnya terburu-buru :" Tapi aku janji bakal membenahi cerita ini nanti

Aku mempersebahkan fanfic ini untuk #Event_Friendship_FNI.

Dan aku mau minta maaf lagi, karena aku baru menulis lagi di fandom Naruto juga Fanfiction. TT Aku sibuk di sekolah jadi jarang nulis hiks. /Jadi gak ffn gak di wattpad dll, aku hiatus dulu.

Dan terakhir. TERIMAKASIH sudah membaca fanfic ini sampai akhir

Hana terima krisarnya kalau ada yang berminat ngasih :3 mau level 1 sampe max, Hana terima


End file.
